La suicida del cuarto 206
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Todos hablaban de ello... de la chica que vivía en la habitación 206. La suicida que cometió la peor locura. [Romance] [capítulo 2 up!]
1. La cafetería

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad. La historia sí, toda mía.**

**Advertencias: OoC, faltas ortográficas. AU. Lemon más adelante.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

_Capítulo I: la cafetería_

_._

_._

_._

A través de la vitrina, observó con ojo crítico los panecillos que se exhibían a la clientela. La chica tras el mostrador le sonrió afablemente, esperando a que la clienta pidiera la orden de lo que llevaría o siquiera preguntar el precio del producto que tanto contemplaba. Desde que había entrado a la desolada cafetería no había hecho más que pasearse de un lado a otro.

Después de un incómodo silencio, la trabajadora habló.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó con cortesía, forzando ya el gesto. Tenía que limpiar el mostrador y en media hora más terminaba su turno.

Sakura elevó la mirada de la impecable vitrina al oír la urgente voz de la empleada y afirmó con la cabeza de manera lenta, como si no hubiese sido consciente del tiempo que estuvo observando los dulces productos de la pequeña cafetería, y ahora recién despertaba del ensimismamiento. Debía ser la insistente tormenta, los días grises le provocaban lentitud a nivel neuronal.

—Quiero esos panecillos, unos seis —pidió aclarando la voz—. Para llevar, por favor. Oh y un café de vainilla.

La operaria facilitó rápidamente el pedido, echó a andar la máquina de café y preparó la bolsa de papel para colocar de manera estratégica los pastelillos azucarados, evitando a toda costa que se voltearan dentro del envase y una posterior queja que le costaría el trabajo de medio turno.

—¿Azúcar? —preguntó, moviéndose con energía al otro lado del mostrador.

La de cabello rosáceo negó leve—. No, así nada más.

Mientras esperaba por el pedido, ella rebuscó distraídamente el monedero dentro de la pesada mochila café, tanteó fotocopias de asignaturas, libros y cuadernos. Unos bolígrafos sin tapa le pincharon los dedos y el envase de los chocolates que comió en la mañana le rozó la palma de la mano. Todo parecía estar en el interior menos el monedero de cuero que le regaló su ex-novio hace meses atrás. Ya media frustrada, hizo un gesto de disculpa a la muchacha de la tienda y se agachó para dejar la mochila sobre el suelo y buscar así rápidamente la billetera, apartando hacia el lado lo que le interrumpía la labor, estaba comenzando a preocuparse más de la cuenta.

Se encontraba en un estado de desorientación, excesivo, que no escuchó las campanillas de la puerta sonar alertando que un nuevo cliente había ingresado a la cafetería. Ella, por supuesto, ignoró el hecho de tener desparramadas los utensilios personales en el piso del lugar donde cualquiera podría apreciar el desorden monumental que existía dentro del bolso, sobre todo la figura que ahora se movía rápidamente hacia la empleada para pedir el encargo de todos los días.

Le sonrió amistoso.

—¡Está lloviendo de una manera terrible! —exclamó él, pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo para quitarse el flequillo adherido. Observó rápidamente a la chica encorvada y después a la operaria—, lo de siempre' ttebayo.

—Vainilla con cuatro de azúcar y una sopa instantánea para servirse. —Ignoró el anterior pedido y comenzó a preparar el reciente. El muchacho se apoyó en la superficie y, sin poder evitarlo, guió la atención a la mujer arrodillada.

Sakura comenzó a sudar bajo la pesada bufanda roja. La billetera no estaba por ningún lado, la preocupación de haberla pedido en el salón de clases o en el trayecto le cegó de forma momentánea. ¡Tenía mucho dinero ahí! Sin ser consciente de como actuaba, tomó el morral con ambas manos y lo zarandeó hacia todos los lados, sacudiendo lo que podía quedar adentro. Estaba completamente frustrada, asustada y una palabrota poco femenina resbaló de sus labios.

El chico la escuchó y arqueó ambas cejas, asombrado.

Los escasos clientes de la tienda, sentados en las mesas más lejanas, comenzaron a observar curiosos la escena.

—Señorita —llamó la otra fémina—, ¿se siente bien? su pedido está listo. El café está enfriando —avisó con preocupación, intercambiando una mirada temerosa con él.

Él respondió esbozando una mueca divertida y por el despiste del segundo, cogió el recipiente con café que estaba en el mostrador. Lo destapó y se lo llevó directo a la boca, dando el primer sorbo a la bebida caliente. No notó que el producto no pertenecía a su pedido ni la empleada tampoco, ambos estaban concentrados en Sakura.

La aludida apretó los labios, verificando los bolsillos delanteros del bolso—. Sí, estoy bien, dame un segundo. ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

El hervidor anunció que el agua estaba lista para el consumo, indicado para la sopa instantánea del cliente.

Naruto dio otro trago al dulce café, siendo aún espectador de la bochornosa escena hasta que encontró adecuado meterse. Se sintió terriblemente identificado con la desesperación de la mujer.

—Ehh, ¿no has probado en revisar en tu abrigo? —consultó vacilante—, a veces me pasa que lo guardo ahí o en el pantalón y después lo olvido —agregó después, deseando sonar casual.

Hubo silencio. Dos segundos. El [i]tic tac[/i] del reloj pegado a la pared y el ruido de las máquinas que mantenían refrigeradas los productos.

Ella detuvo automáticamente los frenéticos movimientos, después alzó la barbilla y contempló la silueta masculina con obvia molestia. Le miró de arriba y abajo de manera crítica, denotando una señal de advertencia que él claramente comprendió. A pesar del fulgor irritado que bordeaba los ojos color verde, la de cabello rosáceo no dijo nada ni siquiera se molestó en responderle en una queja por la intromisión, al contrario, como si se tratara de una elegante dama colonial volvió a la posición inicial y suspiró cansinamente, no notó que en el lento trayecto de erguirse pisó unas fotocopias de suma importancia para la asignatura. Naruto siguió el desplazamiento y repentinamente cambió la expresión cómica que sostuvo hasta el momento y ya la observó serio, colocando especial atención en el rostro arrebolado de la fémina.

Sakura metió la mano enguantada a la abertura del abrigo y con éxito silencioso, sacó la billetera al exterior. Frunció el ceño, contrariada. Después vino el sentimiento de vergüenza, así que con manos nerviosas abrió el monedero y sacó unos cuantos billetes, quería largarse del lugar y jamás, jamás volver.

Tragó grueso.

—Lamento la demora, ¿cuánto es? —preguntó en un murmullo, siendo consciente que la pesada mirada del joven insistía en verla, lo sentía. Era demasiado evidente.

La trabajadora, confundida y consternada por el espectáculo, caminó veloz hasta la caja para sacar la cuenta con la boleta incluida. Había olvidado con todo el ajetreo. Sakura mientras tanto se agachó nuevamente para comenzar la tediosa labor de meter todo dentro de la mochila, mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante la agobiante tarea e ignoró olímpicamente al chico que seguía observándola desde la altura. Cuando terminó de guardar los objetos de nuevo (de forma desastrosa) volvió a colgarse la mochila al hombro y esperó con fingida paciencia la boleta de la cuenta final.

Hasta el hambre había desaparecido.

Naruto pestañeó y apoyó el cuerpo en el mostrador relajadamente, todavía con el café en mano.

—Suele pasar. —Intentó darle apoyo moral—. A mí la mayoría del tiempo' ttebayo, digo... —movió la mano tontamente.

La extraña lo detuvo bruscamente, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Qué?

Él ignoró el tono huraño de la pregunta y continuó intentándolo.

—¿Es la primera vez que se te pierde el monedero? —Mostró el suyo, una infantil rana verde—. Puedo apostar que pasa más tiempo perdido en no sé donde —rió entre dientes—, yo soy despistado siempre o eso dicen.

Sakura relajó la tensa expresión y se permitió sonreír leve. La risa del extraño le tranquilizaba.

—Tenía una cadena que se cortó hace una semana —informó cortante, arreglándose el flequillo—, me servía mucho para evitar estas ocasiones vergonzosas —confesó a regañadientes.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmado por seguir narrándole.

—Yo también, pero solía atascarse en las sillas del salón —recordó con gracia—, ¡se reían de mí al ver que me levantaba y después caía de nuevo!

La fémina enarcó una ceja al oírle y entonces se atrevió a examinar al joven con más claridad. Ladeó dudosamente el rostro hacia él para encontrar unos ojos azules eléctricos que le devolvían una tímida respuesta escondida bajo una expresión risueña, casi infantil, pero con una intensidad que podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera. Sakura sintió una espeluznante sensación acentuarse en su cuello, logrando acelerarla más de lo que ya estaba, por esa razón rápidamente volvió la mirada al frente de manera autómata, negándose a continuar hablando con el joven desconocido. Éste a la vez pareció captar la indirecta del repentino silencio porque no insistió en reanudar la improvisada charla. La estudiante agradeció internamente el gesto.

Con boleta en mano, la cajera se acercó y se la tendió. Ella pagó con efectivo y tomó la bolsa con los panecillos rellenos y el café que estaba sobre en la superficie, antes de girar para marcharse sonrió a modo de disculpa por los inconvenientes ocasionados.

—Gracias —dijo a la muchacha—, también a ti. —Echó una rápida mirada a Naruto. Éste la observó a la cara y ella, no identificó la razón, le respondió igualmente en un intercambio de miradas que exclamaban un obvio flirteo.

Caminó hacia la salida deprisa, afuera lamentablemente llovía. Miró el cielo con detención y decidió ir a la Universidad por el camino izquierdo para saltarse los posibles charcos de agua de la vereda, inició el mojado trayecto de vuelta pasando por afuera de la cafetería donde él estaba ahí adentro. Antes de llegar a la esquina, donde se perdería, contempló el interior de la tienda y lo que encontró la pulverizó entera... el muchacho aún continuaba mirándola del otro lado del vidrio, a través de una espeso vapor que provenía de la sopa instantánea.

Ella bajó la vista, sabiéndose pillada y se ocultó en la gruesa bufanda roja.

Jamás supo que el chico no la perdió de vista hasta que desapareció en la esquina.

**-o- **

Ino masticó el panecillo con exagerada devoción.

—Exquisito, aunque las calorías me preocupan —comentó con la boca llena—; ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —consultó después de tragar el contenido—. Déjame adivinar: fuiste a un motel con un sexy chico de Arquitectura.

La aludida colgó el abrigo color crema en el respaldo del asiento y rodó los ojos, mientras se sentaba en el puesto correspondiente.

—Sí, claro, cerda.

Las clases aún no comenzaban, agradeció que la profesora Kurenai tardara en llegar por el mal tiempo que azotaba la ciudad desde la semana pasada. Eso le brindaba unos minutos extras para calmarse, ordenar el desastre de la mochila que ella misma provocó y después beber el café tranquilamente, atendiendo a las pesadas preguntas de la rubia por la tardanza.

Yamanaka torció la boca e insistió—. ¿Entonces qué te pasó?

La de cabello rosáceo tomó un panecillo del envase.

—El maldito monedero —gruñó, dando una suave mordida y saboreando el relleno—, ¿y por qué siempre Arquitectura significa chico sexy? No tiene nada que ver —refutó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ino le sacó la lengua y después, como si recordara un detalle de suma importancia, arrimó la silla a la de Sakura, creando un espacio de complicidad que ellas dos solamente entendían. Haruno se preparó mentalmente para oír chismes de otra sección de Enfermería o rupturas de parejas célebres de la Universidad.

—Tengo noticias nuevas y muy, pero muy interesantes —inició dando suspenso. Sakura no hizo más que pestañear y continuar comiendo, alentándola a seguir—. Hinata invitó a medio salón a la fiesta del fin sábado.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, asombrada.

—Oh, vaya.

Yamanaka la silenció con un ademán.

—No es todo lo que dicen —susurró, levantando la sospecha y el interés de la otra—. Fuentes muy seguras dicen que el galán misterioso asistirá —Movió las cejas de manera sugestiva, trazando una mueca suspicaz.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

—¿El novio secreto ese? —preguntó de vuelta, tomando el recipiente con café. Ya deseaba darle un sorbo aunque estuviese ya frío—; no me fío mucho. La familia Hyuuga es bastante ortodoxa, no dejarían a Hinata comprometerse con cualquiera.

La atractiva chica se encogió de hombros, quitándole de forma sorpresiva el envase para darle antes un trago.

—Qué importa, chica del 206, lo que sí me incumbe es que debemos ir —dijo y acercó el borde a la boca para dar el primer sorbo. Apenas lo hizo, tuvo que apartarse disgustada por el sabor —. ¡Terriblemente azucarado!

Haruno se descolocó y apartó el pastelillo que pretendía morder—. ¿Qué cosa?

Ino apuntó el café con el dedo índice.

—¡Esto, frente! Pensaba que seguías bebiéndolo sin glucosa. Dios —suspiró agobiada. Le devolvió el vaso a la dueña para que viera la prueba de lo que decía.

A la fémina le afloró una mueca confusa.

—Extraño, porque yo lo pedí sin nada —farfulló, tratando de recordar si había hecho lo contrario. Pese a que no le iba a dar la importancia, pudo haberse equivocado ella o la chica del local, se aventuró a darle una probada a la esencia y comprobarlo.

En este instante, la profesora Kurenai entró en el salón y todos los estudiantes volvieron a los respectivos asientos, guardando silencio y sacando el cuaderno para los apunte. Yamanaka alejó su silla a una distancia prudente, pero que le permitiera cuchichear si era pertinente o necesario.

Contempló a la silenciosa compañera del lado.

—Ves que está dulce. —Sakura descendió la mirada y no contestó—. ¿Sakura? —preguntó bajito, moviéndole el codo con el suyo propio para despertarla.

La nombrada se saboreó los labios, exprimiendo los últimos resquicios de café de vainilla y después sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

—Sí, muy dulce. Lo pedí mal —respondió quedamente, mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante para cortar la conversación.

Sabía que no era verdad. Supo de inmediato que el café que bebía pertenecía al chico de la cafetería, a pesar de estar desesperada por encontrar el monedero; ella le había oído pedir con cuatro de azúcar. En ese momento pensó que era un suicido en vida y una exageración añadir esa cantidad a la bebida caliente, pero ahora que lo probaba (es que jamás lo había intentado) no le sabía tan descabellado como imaginó.

Al contrario, era extrañamente _reconfortante_.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No se tomen el "suicida" tan literal, les daré una pista: es metafórico. Ya entenderán por qué.

Oh, bueno, deben querer matarme por no estar actualizando **"Condenada"** y estar subiendo este nuevo proyecto, pero tranquilas. La actualización está en beteo, solo falta añadirle unas cosillas y sacar otras :) Bueno... este nuevo fics de puro ROMANCE (quizás un poco de drama) será cortito, unos 15 capítulos. No más. Espero que les guste, como ustedes saben yummy es Narusaku always.

Un saludos y un GRACIAS a las personas que se tomarán el tiempo de leerme 3

Besos :KKKK


	2. La parada

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad. La historia sí, toda mía.**

**Advertencias: OoC, faltas ortográficas. AU. Lemon más adelante. **

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

_Capítulo II: La parada_

_._

_._

_._

—Jóvenes, ¿dudas? —preguntó el profesor Anatomía. Nadie se animó a responder—. Perfecto, nos vemos en la próxima clase para el examen. Estudien.

Los estudiantes despidieron al tutor y prontamente comenzaron a desocupar el salón de clases, desesperados por salir del lugar y llegar pronto a sus casas, ya que las lluvias continuaban azotando a la ciudad. Sakura vio la oportunidad indicada para acercarse el hermético profesor, así que indicó a Ino que le esperara a afuera y ella, cogió la mochila café para acercarse al escritorio del sujeto.

—Profesor —llamó cautelosa.

El nombrado continuó guardando los documentos de la clase en el maletín de manera metódica, mirando apenas a la chica.

—Señorita, ya no atiendo dudas —contestó fríamente, ignorándola.

Ella sonrió media forzosa sin rendirse. Cambió de posición y volvió a intentarlo.

—Lo sé, sólo quería preguntarle sobre mi carta de aceptación, ¿recuerda? —preguntó con suavidad, si quería obtener buenas relaciones interpersonales y más con el sujeto, debía irse con cuidado.

Kabuto acomodó los anteojos antes de mirar a la fémina. Después le sonrió.

—Ah, Haruno. Sí, la carta —asintió con la cabeza—. La directora del hospital pronto tendrá la respuesta a tu petición, pero tranquila, creo que vas por buen camino —agregó, mientras descolgaba el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla—, yo te daré aviso apenas lo sepa.

Ante la respuesta, la chica suspiró complacida y no tardó en agradecerle por la dedicación (además de ayuda) al hombre que ahora la despedía con un movimiento ligero de cabeza. Ya animada Sakura cogió el paraguas púrpura en la mano y salió del salón flotando en una nube, unos pasos más allá terminó por encontrándose con Ino y unos compañeros de clases, con los que solía estudiar para los exámenes. Entre ellos estaba la tímida Hinata Hyuuga que le sonrió amable al verla acercarse radiante de alegría.

—Sakura-san —saludó—, no tuve la oportunidad de hablarte antes. ¿Irás el sábado? —preguntó amable, esperando por una respuesta afirmativa.

La aludida devolvió la mueca y asintió, mientras acomodaba la bufanda en su cuello. La de cabello azulado realizó una reverencia de agradecimiento, muy típico en ella. Siempre cortés, elegante y sofisticada.

—¡Tiene que ir!, ¿no, frente? —Yamanaka la abrazó por el cuello cariñosamente. Los demás rieron por el desorbitado apretón—. Vamos a ir a la cafetería de la otra cuadra, ¿te apuntas? tenemos que hablar dónde estudiaremos para los exámenes que vienen. ¡Ugh, terrible!

Como si los recuerdos de hace dos días atrás le cayeran del cielo, la fémina recordó súbitamente el desastroso evento que ella mismo protagonizó hace días pasado. El muchacho y el monedero había sido suficiente problema como para causarle un colapso mental que le llevó tomar dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua. No. No podía volver aún a la cafetería. No todavía. Sakura reaccionó ante las insistencias sonriendo nerviosa y buscó una excusa de manera rápida que no levantara sospechas en la cotilla e insistente Ino (quien jamás permitía un _no_ por respuesta), lo pensó cuidadosamente en menos de un segundo: «mis padres vendrán a visitarme mañana, debo asear el departamento» fue lo que salió de sus labios después de exprimir cada neurona al máximo, tan buena actriz que hasta se mostró desilusionada de no poder acompañarlos.

—Lo siento, para la próxima —encogió los hombros, disculpándose.

Tenten frunció el ceño enigmático, pero no dijo nada. En cambio sí reclamó la rubia.

—¡Vamos, es tu lugar preferido! —dio un pequeño brinco que hizo resonar el taco de las elegantes botas de cuero. Ella siempre vestía de la más reciente temporada. Abrigos ajustados, boinas de colores y maquillaje perfecto—, será sólo un ratito... así pequeñito —achicó los dedos, dando énfasis.

Pese a estar tentada, no salió de su convicción.

—No, cerda. —Le sacó la lengua—, esta vez no puedo. Y ya debo irme o perderé el bus de las siete —añadió preocupada, observando la hora en el celular.

—¿Dónde harás la práctica? —preguntó Tenten antes que se marchara—, oí que pediste una solicitud en el Hospital público Konoha.

La aludida le guiñó un ojo, situando los guantes verdes en sus manos.

—Así es, me interesa realizar práctica allí, mi madre que dijo que la directora era una persona extraordinaria —comentó ilusionada de poder ser aceptada.

Hinata al escuchar el nombre del hospital llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensativa.

—Creo que...

Ino cortó la frase, interrumpiendo.

—¡Chicos, se hace tarde! —exclamó metiendo las manos dentro del abrigo, entumecida por el frío— y llueve como nunca.

Finalmente todos se despidieron, la chica prometió no volver a faltar. La atractiva rubia aceptó el trato y le besó la mejilla sonoramente, corriendo después tras el grupo que amenazaba con dejarla atrás si no se apresuraba, Hinata se volvió antes de desaparecer y movió ligeramente la mano, sonriéndole afable como lo hacía a menudo, la de cabello rosáceo imitó el ademán en tanto pensaba que la chica era realmente simpática. Aunque la conociera nada más por ser del grupo de estudio, no era íntima amiga.

El caer de la lluvia le alertó que debía apresurarse o quedaría atrapada ahí.

Buscó el gorro de lana que le había tejido Tenten (verde como el color de sus ojos) y lo caló hasta abajo, dejando las puntas del cabello al aire. Después abrochó el último botón de la gabardina oscura, esperando no llegar empapada al hogar donde nadie le esperaría con una sopa caliente y un cambio de ropa como antes, una verdadera lástima. Mientras recordaba la agradable conversación que sostuvo con su madre durante la mañana (que estaba en Okinawa, la ciudad natal), agradeció internamente que ésta le enviara una botas de agua para sobrevivir a los ríos de agua que se formaban en la calles de la ciudad, todo producto de una mala construcción y financiamiento. Con las botas nada podía detenerla si tenía que sumergirse como un submarino para cruzar lagunas.

Finalmente salió de la Universidad cuando la oscuridad se hacía presente.

Caminó protegida bajo la sombrilla púrpura, evitando chocar con otros transeúntes que aparecían. Pocos, pero habían, sobre todo trabajadores y estudiantes como ella saliendo recién de clases.

La lluvia inclemente chocaba contra el material plástico del paraguas, haciendo parecer que el cielo se estaba deshaciendo en miles de pedazos. Sin notarlo, el trote la guió por la vereda donde estaba ubicada la entrada a la Universidad de Arquitectura, en este instante unos cuantos muchachos salían fumando y otros corrían hacia los autos que les esperaban estacionados en la calle, junto a la parada de autobuses repleta de gente. Oficinistas, mujeres con bolsas de compras, alumnos.

"Está lleno, ¡mierda!" —pensó la fémina fastidiada. No podía caminar porque terminaría calada hasta los huesos, además, eran alrededor de veinte cuadras. No llegaría jamás al menos que tuviera canoa.

Así que con una expresión de "maldita sea, ni me toques" se paró (o eso intentó) bajo el techo de la parada aguardando por el autobús que le dejaría cerca del hogar, lo único que deseaba era la suave cama y una sopa caliente, una con fideos y verduras cocidas. Se saboreó mentalmente el suculento platillo en tanto observaba distraídamente la tormenta caer sobre las calles, espantando a la gente y comerciantes de las periferias.

De pronto, el tráfico comenzó a ir más lento.

—¡Hey, Naruto! —gritó una voz chillona, masculina, pero chillona—, ¿vas a ir en autobús? ¡Sasuke puede llevarnos a todos! Esto es un jodido diluvio, viejo.

Se oyeron risas masculinas después y el coro de bocinas de automóviles, pitando por avanzar.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró curiosa hacia el lado derecho, justo cuando un coche negro pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle salpicándole un poco de agua a ella y los demás que se escondían en el paradero, maldijo entre dientes, con unas ganas urgentes de partirle el rostro al desconsiderado conductor. Volvió a mirar por donde había pasado el automóvil repleto de jóvenes inquietos, pero apenas realizó la acción se encontró de cara a cara con un muchacho alto, rubio y de orbes celestes caminando hacia el paradero, él llevaba una capucha sobre la cabeza con felpudo blanco en el borde lo que no permitía verle con claridad. Sin embargo la chica pudo reconocerlo a la perfección, sobre todo cuando la luz del anuncio de publicidad instalado en el paradero le iluminó el abigotado rostro.

Varonil y de color tostado.

La estudiante se derritió ahí mismo presa del pánico.

El corazón le latió eufórico. Más cuando el chico despegó la mirada de la pantalla del celular y la observó, por simple despiste, a los ojos. De manera inmediata, el desconocido detuvo unos segundos el caminar sin apartar la vista de la pequeña figura que le veía de la misma forma. Con sorpresa. Sakura entreabrió los labios desconcertada (jamás creyó que volvería a encontrarlo) y luego, pegándose una bofetada mental deshizo el contacto visual deseando que no la hubiera reconocido por nada del mundo y que siguiera caminando hasta el otro extremo de la parada, lejos de ella. Y fue exactamente así.

Pasó por al frente… ignorándola.

Sakura aprovechó de pestañear estupefacta, calmando los inquietos latidos del corazón.

Cuando logró salir del estupor regresó la mirada a la calle y trató de esconderse todavía más bajo el paraguas rojo, rogando para que el autobús indicado hiciera apareciera como salvavidas y le llevara lejos de la zona, muy lejos. Mordió su propio labio de nerviosismo puro, manteniendo recta y tensa.

Pasaron diez minutos. Terribles diez minutos con el frío, lluvia, quejas de los demás y el chico rubio de la cafetería deambulando por ahí.

El autobús de numeración distinta a la que requería estacionó para llevarse una gran cantidad de personas, dejando media vacía la zona. No se asustó. Esperó tranquilamente por el próximo transporte que llegó unos minutos después, pero tampoco era el indicado. Cada vez iban quedando menos personas en la parada y ella ya comenzaba a tener una crisis nerviosa, la simple idea de quedarse a solas en el apartado lugar le causaba pavor. Ya no podía caminar hasta el departamento, no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi y sus amigos o compañeros no vivían cerca, no conocía a nadie más que podía ayudarle a salir del problema.

Sakura miró para todos lados y decidió hacer parar el bus que se aproximaba sin importarle el número.

—¿Cuál es el horario del A203? ¿Usted pasa por los barrios?—preguntó sin necesidad de entrar, aún estaba parada en el borde de la acera—. ¡Estoy hace una hora aquí! —reclamó media desesperada.

El hombre frunció el ceño, medio irritado.

—No recorro los barrios especiales y no sé el horario, niña, no me reclames a mí. ¿Vas a subir? —preguntó a punto de echar a andar la máquina.

Sakura gruñó por la escasa consideración del trabajador hacia los que esperaban.

—¡No, idiota! —gritó a todo pulmón, apartándose y dando un paso hacia atrás para no seguir mojándose con la lluvia.

El bus partió sin más preámbulos, abandonando a unas cincos personas a la total suerte. Ya se hacían cerca de las ocho, la ruta que necesitaba estaba tardando más de lo común. Y la lluvia continuaba cayendo con la misma intensidad, incluso, aumentó considerablemente.

Respirando de forma agitada, la fémina se quitó la boina de la nuca bruscamente, desordenándose las hebras rosadas y desparramándolas.

—Ese recorrido siempre demora —informó una voz desde atrás. La aludida dio un respingo y giró el cuerpo, extrañada.

El de antes, el idiota del café, estaba sentado tranquilamente en la banca aún con el celular en mano, observándola a través de la capucha. Sakura entorpeció un poco los movimientos, pero no lo demostró.

—Nunca tanto —replicó cortante. Debió callar. Debió.

Naruto tecleó una respuesta, una en el _whatsapp_ al parecer (por el sonido característico) y contestó sin necesidad de elevar el rostro del teclado.

—A veces he esperado dos horas' ttebayo —mencionó distraído.

Sakura le examinó críticamente y bufó con sonoridad, haciéndole ver la disconformidad del comentario.

—Mi café —recriminó de la nada, curvando los labios en una mueca adorable.

El joven arrugó el ceño y apartó la atención de lo que hacía en el teléfono celular, lo bloqueó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta oscura. Después la contempló sin comprender la razón del comentario.

—¿Café? —preguntó, trazado una minúscula sonrisita boba que ella deseó borrar con su mal humor.

Desesperada, la estudiante movió las manos en el aire. Dando énfasis—. Sí, mi café de vainilla y sin azúcar. Te lo llevaste tú.

Él lo meditó unos segundos y achicó los orbes, tratando de recordar. Apenas logró hacerlo, lo ocurrido hace días atrás, la apuntó con el dedo índice.

—¡Ah, sí, eres la del monedero! —rió de pronto, rascándose la mejilla—, me divertí viéndote —mencionó erróneamente. Error. Porque la fémina abrió la boca, indignada.

—¿Te da risa ver la desesperación de los demás? —consultó sin poder creerlo—, ¡vaya! —apretó los puños.

Arrepentido, él intentó deshacer oración.

—¡No, no iba a eso... digo...!

Sakura le miró de mala gana, un gesto que le advertía que cerrara la boca y se volvió hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados.

Oyó la risa contenida del hombre, media disimulada.

Otro autobús que no le servía paró, llevándose al resto de personas que quedaban. Quedaron solamente ellos dos, Sakura aún le daba la espalda, haciéndose la indignada.

Él pasó una mano por su barbilla y decidió a hablarle, rompiendo la tensión de la escena.

—¿Y... estudias cerca? —preguntó. La aludida no se molestó en responder—, podría apostar que en la facultad de Enfermería, allí van todas las chicas.

Sakura giró el cuerpo de nuevo, atraída por el diálogo—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

El muchacho rubio la miró divertido y arrogante.

—A veces, cuando el baño de mi Universidad está lleno o en reparación, voy al de ustedes —confesó en un murmullo, aumentando la sonrisa.

Asombrada por las palabras, la fémina no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Natural y fresca. Que a los oídos del joven fue el bálsamo indicado para el día infernal que tuvo, la expresión juvenil de la chica le hechizó por completo, seduciéndolo a observarle más de la cuenta. Con los orbes azules ávidos.

Ella ni lo notó en el minuto, pero sí cuando la risa fue descendiendo y contempló para responderle una tontería, se percató que él bajo la capucha le arrojaba una mirada más seria y adulta de lo que parecía. Sakura tragó saliva y le contestó en un silencioso gesto: descendió la vista hacia el suelo del paradero, manteniéndola ahí el tiempo suficiente y luego cuando creía que el muchacho había desistido de verla, volvió a elevarla con cierta timidez nada propia de ella.

Contra todo pronóstico... ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Ella erguida, él sentado. El aguacero cayendo por los costados.

Y repentinamente la bocina del autobús acercándose, los interrumpió. Haruno agudizó la vista para descifrar el número.

—Es el A203 —informó Naruto, colocándose de pie para acercarse al borde de la vereda. Sakura lloró de la emoción. El alivio fue inmediato.

El transporte se detuvo, abrió las puertas a los pasajeros y ella no dudó en subir rápidamente hasta la primera escalinata, mas antes de continuar giró hacia él. No estaba siguiéndola.

—¿No te sirve? —preguntó sin liento, alzando ambas cejas.

Naruto curvó la boca hacia arriba y negó, alargando la mano derecha para quitarse la capucha felpuda de su cabeza.

—No, mi autobús pasó hace rato ya —explicó rápidamente—, pero cuando noté que estabas desesperada decidí esperar a que pasara el tuyo. Es peligroso que una chica ande sola a estas horas' ttebayo —añadió con sinceridad. Una que se le notaba hasta en el brillo de los ojos azules.

La inaudita declaración provocó un ahogo repentino y una agonía neuronal en la chica, otra vez sintió el calor encenderle las mejillas. Se le quedó viendo fijamente a la cara y con los labios semi abiertos, estática en el primer escalón, sin reaccionar a pesar que el chófer comenzaba a quejarse por la demora que estaban ocasionando.

Sakura salió del trance para preguntarle antes que fuera tarde.

—Y cómo... —balbuceó, pero las puertas se cerraron en el preciso momento y evitó el culmine de la frase. Su mano quedó pegada en el vidrio de la compuerta, porque por simple inercia la estiró hacia él. En un acto reflejo. Movió los dedos para apartar el vapor del cristal y mirarle con claridad.

Naruto a la vez, la observó al otro lado del vidrio mojado, dio un paso hacia atrás y la máquina partió a toda velocidad...

El teléfono celular sonó en el interior del bolsillo, él lo sacó y contempló el número de la llamada entrante.

Un número que le forzó a recapacitar y arrepentirse por su reciente actuar.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios! :'DDDDDD como siempre me hacen muy feliz recibir apoyo de mis queridos lectores, hermosos. *^* y eso que esto recién está arrancando! **

**Nos estamos leyendo en una nueva actualización! (L) ****y no se quejen, ustedes saben que el narusaku para mí... debe ir lento por las piedras =3 **

**besos :KKKK**


End file.
